pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Infernape
This '''Infernape is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. It was originally Paul's Pokémon as a Chimchar but with Paul later abandoning it after deeming it to be nothing more than a weakling, Ash subsequently stepped in and offered Chimchar a chance to join his team with Chimchar accepting. Under Ash's care, Chimchar evolved into Monferno and later Infernape while also helping Ash win many key battles in terms of Gym battles in Sinnoh or fights against other rival trainers as well as Team Rocket. Personality Infernape, as a Chimchar, was usually a very sweet and kind Pokémon, until Blaze was activated and it went on a rampage, ignoring everything and everyone around it, forcing Ash to personally stop Chimchar until it could calm down. Every time Chimchar saw Paul, it would get really fired up and determined to defeat him in battle no matter what. Chimchar never gives up in battle, which is a trait that it carried with it as it evolved into Monferno, and then into Infernape. Infernape is quite the feisty Pokémon and, in its current stage, is always looking for someone to battle and some new way to boost its skills. Its personality almost completely matches Ash, which is why these two are a perfect match for one another. It still retains some of its childlike personality from when it was a Chimchar, and, like when it was a Chimchar, always takes any advice and motivation it receives, even from its enemies, such as Meowth. He is also very friendly to other Pokémon as it was able to get great friends in its teammates. Infernape is best friends with Pikachu and Torterra also its best friends with Dawn's Piplup as well. Infernape is an adapted battler similar to May's Blaziken when using its fighting techniques such as its Mach Punch. Its journey and training under Ash has turned Infernape into a truly powerful battler, being able to easily defeat Jolteon with a single Mach Punch and take out many members of Paul's team. Thanks to its Blaze Ability, Infernape becomes even more powerful in battle, which was the reason its Flare Blitz was powerful enough to knock Paul's Electivire out despite already having taken so much damage. Biography As a Chimchar, Infernape was discovered by Paul whilst trying to escape a pack of Zangoose. When it was cornered on the edge of a cliff, Chimchar used Flame Wheel and defeated all the Zangoose with Chimchar developing a huge, paralyzing fear of Zangoose. Paul was impressed and decided to catch him. However, Paul grew disappointed because Chimchar never displayed that kind of power whilst he was training with him. Although Chimchar helped Paul win many battles, including his gym battle with Roark, Paul still considered Chimchar weak and when he defended Ash's Turtwig from a Fire Blast in Glory Blaze, Paul has had enough. Deciding that Chimchar was too soft to use the kind of power he'd seen when it battled the Zangoose, Paul, having had enough, released Chimchar from his team for good, abandoning Chimchar. As Chimchar prepared to return to the wild, Ash stepped in at the last second and offered Chimchar a spot on his own team but before Chimchar could give a response, it was captured by Team Rocket who intended to make Chimchar a member. Chimchar later used a Flamethrower to escape and after Team Rocket were sent blasting off yet again, Chimchar accepted the offer, becoming a permanent member of Ash's party with Chimchar subsequently heading into its own Poké Ball. After joining Ash's team, Chimchar overcame its fear of Zangoose and was used in many battles. Chimchar weakened Maylene's Meditite and Lucario, defeated Fantina's Drifblim and Mismagius, Byron's Steelix and Bronzor and Candice's Abomasnow. In Chim - Charred!, Chimchar wants to take Gligar's place after it was defeated by Paul's Gliscor and battles Paul's Ursaring after seeing Paul's cruelty to Ash. Chimchar ends up brutally beaten by Ursaring despite its efforts to take it down. Chimchar's Blaze ability was activated and defeats Ursaring with a powerful Flame Wheel. However, Chimchar goes berserk when its Blaze was activated and also throws Ash and the other Pokémon with its Flame Wheel causing to have a forest fire and also blasting Team Rocket off when they are hiding in the bushes. Both Buizel and Dawn's Piplup manage to extinguish the fire as Ash hugged Chimchar tight convincing it that the fight is over and it successfully wakes Chimchar back to its normal state making Paul forfeited his battle with Ash and he tells the latter about controlling Chimchar's Blaze. Chimchar evolved into Monferno during Ash's first Full Battle with Paul after defeating Paul's Ursaring for the third time in Evolving Strategies!. Despite evolving and even learning Mach Punch, Monferno was defeated by Electabuzz as Ash loses the full battle. Ash was so depressed to see his Pokémon are in a bad shape while taking recovery at the Pokémon Center. As Pikachu was taken by Team Rocket by surprise, they are stopped by Gliscor's Sand Atrack forcing both James and Jessie to fight them. Monferno easily knocks Team Rocket with a multiple of Mach Punch, freeing Pikachu from the net as the trio takes the blame on each other. Ash commands Buizel, Staraptor, Grotle, Gliscor, Monferno and Pikachu to use their powerful attacks to blast Team Rocket off after Ash's confidence and determination finally restored from his Full Battle loss. In Fighting Ire with Fire!, Ash battles Barry in a three on three battle using both Barry's Empoleon and Monferno as the first. Monferno gives the upper hand against Empoleon but being knocked down in a distance with its Hydro Cannon. The battle is soon interrupted by Team Rocket who managed to capture Ash, Dawn, Brock and Barry as other Pokémon did their best to release them as their attacks are unaffected but they are captured by them during their motto. Team Rocket's success are soon to be short lived when Monferno manages to break the ball that Ash got trapped with a powerful Flame Wheel. To their scare, Monferno went berserk with its Blaze ability was activated and unleashed its full power against Team Rocket by destroying their balloon with a powerful Flame Wheel followed by a Mach Punch. Ash tries to stop Monferno from attacking while it continues using Flame Wheel while Paul's Electabuzz uses Protect to protect Pikachu, Piplup and Empoleon while in the cage. Ash hugs Monferno tight trying to convince it about their promise to get stronger and be together. It engulfs Ash in flames much to Paul's shock and seeing Ash risking his life for his Pokémon. Monferno finally regains its normal state and tries to protect the Pokémon when Electabuzz is losing its energy, Monferno uses Flame Wheel while it evolved into Infernape to break the cage to rescue Pikachu, Piplup and Empoleon and lifts and destroys the remaining robot that Team Rocket used with a single Mach Punch. All of the Pokémon was happy to see Infernape. Paul also reveals to Ash that Monferno's Blaze ability had managed it to evolve into Infernape. Ash also tells him that he will battle him someday. Paul replies that his older brother, Reggie wants to see them both battle in the Sinnoh League especially to challenge Ash's Infernape which it accepts its challenge before he left. Ash decides to train more for his final badge at the Sunyshore Gym which Infernape accepts. Infernape was later used in a battle against Flint's Infernape, but lost due to its lack of experience compared to Flint's. This was Infernape's only defeat since it evolved, and it has won every other battle it was in. Infernape had a major role in Ash's gym battle in Sunyshore Gym where it easily defeated Volkner's Jolteon and use its fully controlled Blaze to defeat Volkner's Luxray with a powerful Flame Wheel. Infernape learned Flare Blitz in Working on a Right Move!, knocking out Brock's Sudowoodo in a practice battle. He later faced off against Paul's newly evolved Aggron with Flare Blitz which burns it and proceeded to deliver a Mach Punch, defeating Aggron. Infernape later battled Paul's Ninjask. Infernape used Dig and used Flare Blitz underground which made the field burst out Infernape's flames which damaged Ninjask, canceled Paul's Drapion's Toxic Spikes effect and surrounded the field in mist which made Infernape attack Ninjask by a single Mach Punch. Infernape battled Paul's Electivire in the final battle between Ash and Paul. Electivire used Thunder and slammed its tail to the ground which made the rocks fly towards Infernape. The so-called "Field Thunder" was done because of Infernape weakening the stability of the field when it used "Underground Flare Blitz." After a lot of battling, Infernape used Mach Punch, however, Electivire's tail caught Infernape's arm. Electivire then proceeded to use Thunder for a long period of time. After Electivire let it out, the referee began to announce that Infernape was unable to battle, but Electivire stopped him from doing so. Suddenly, Infernape began to glow and activated its Blaze and fired a super-powerful blast of Flamethrower which not even Electivire's Thunder could penetrate. Infernape then attacked with a powerful Flare Blitz. Thanks to the Blaze-powered Flare Blitz, Electivire was burnt, gave in and stumbled to the ground, declared unable to battle, with Ash winning the full battle against his long-time Sinnoh rival Paul and ending their rivalry. In The Brockster Is In! it helped make the ship hot to heal several Baby Pokémon. Known moves Using Ember as Chimchar Ash Chimchar Flame Wheel.png Using Flame Wheel as Chimchar Ash Chimchar Scratch.png Using Scratch as Chimchar Ash Chimchar Dig.png Using Dig as Chimchar Ash Chimchar Fire Spin.png Using Fire Spin as Chimchar Ash Chimchar Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower as Chimchar |stage2 =Monferno |img2 = Ash Monferno Mach Punch.png Using Mach Punch as Monferno Ash Monferno Flame Wheel.png Using Flame Wheel as Monferno Ash Monferno Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower as Monferno Ash Monferno Dig.png Using Dig as Monferno |stage3 =Infernape |img3 = Ash Infernape Mach Punch.png Using Mach Punch Ash Infernape Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower Ash Infernape Flame Wheel.png Using Flame Wheel Ash Infernape Dig.png Using Dig Ash Infernape Flare Blitz.png Using Flare Blitz | Ember; fire; DP003: When Pokémon Worlds Collide! Flame Wheel; fire; DP003: When Pokémon Worlds Collide! Scratch; normal; DP003: When Pokémon Worlds Collide! Dig; ground; DP006: Different Strokes for Different Blokes! Fire Spin; fire; DP040: Top-Down Training! Flamethrower; fire; DP050: Tag! We're It...! Mach Punch; fighting; DP132: Evolving Strategies! Flare Blitz; fire; DP185: Working on a Right Move! }} Improvised Moves *Counter Shield was used in Shield With a Twist! and Evolving Strategies!. Chimchar/Monferno uses Flamethrower after using Flame Wheel, releasing fire whips everywhere. *'Flamethrower Wheel' used in the Tag Battle against Khoury and Lyra, it starts off with Cyndaquil running ahead and using Flame Wheel and while Cyndaquil somersaults into the Flame Wheel, Monferno uses Flamethrower towards Cyndaquil causing more flames to gather and a speed boost towards the target. *'Flamethrower Skating' used in Ash's Battle with Candice. It consists of Chimchar using a piece of ice as a skateboard or surfboard to gain speed and use Flamethrower to avoid being counterattacked by Abomasnow's other attacks. *'Underground Flare Blitz' was used in a battle against Paul at the Lily of the Valley Conference in A Real Rival Rouser!. Infernape used Dig, and then while underground used Flare Blitz, causing the entire field to heat up and fire to burst from the ground. This canceled the effects of Drapion's Toxic Spikes and also damaged Ninjask. Voice actors and actress *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese as a Chimchar) *Yūji Ueda (Japanese as a Monferno and an Infernape) *Bill Rogers (English) Trivia *Infernape has used Blaze five times, twice as Chimchar, once as Monferno, and twice as Infernape. **Infernape was unable to control its ability prior to it evolving. ***Infernape has activated its ability more times than any other Pokémon on Ash's team. *Infernape's Flare Blitz seems to be stronger than Flint's Infernape's Flare Blitz, as Ash's Flare Blitz is blue instead of Flint's Flare Blitz, which is red and yellow. Blue flames are hotter than the normal ones. **However, Flint's Infernape was seen using a blue Flare Blitz whilst battling Cynthia's Garchomp. *Infernape is the first Pokémon owned by a rival from Ash, and which was later owned by Ash himself. * Infernape has some similarities with Paul's Torterra. **Both are a final evolution of a Sinnoh starter Pokémon. **Both have only been defeated in one known battle since their final evolution, and both were knocked out with a single Fighting type move in that battle. * Infernape also shares some similarities with Ash's Charizard and Ash's Pignite. **All of them are Fire types that evolved from starter Pokémon. **All of them were abandoned by their original trainer because that trainer thought they were weak.Fire Starters Abandoned **All of them became among Ash's most powerful Pokémon, proving that their original trainers had been wrong about their strength. **Unlike Charizard and Pignite's original trainers, Paul did not lie or fake a kind farewell to Infernape, but rather straight forwardly demanded it to leave. **Another difference is that unlike Charizard and Pignite's original trainers, who had the audacity to ask them to rejoin their team despite the appalling way they treated them, Paul did not attempt to get Infernape to rejoin his team after seeing how powerful he was, thus sparing himself the humiliation of grovelling to Infernape. ***This could also be seen as Paul's one and only act of kindness for Infernape, as it means that Paul truly acknowledges Infernape's growth from the weak and timid Chimchar he had abandoned. *After evolving into Monferno, it become the first time Ash had two starter Pokémon that evolved from the same region. *Infernape is universally considered to be among Ash's strongest Pokémon, along with Pikachu, Sceptile, Charizard, Krookodile, and Greninja. Gallery As Chimchar Ash Monferno.png As Monferno Ash Chimchar Blaze.png Blaze activated as Chimchar Ash Monferno Blaze.png Blaze activated as Monferno Ash Infernape Blaze.png Blaze activated Flamethrower Skating.png Using Flamethrower while skating as Chimchar Underground Flare Blitz.png Using Flare Blitz while underground Ash & Chimchar.png As Chimchar with Ash Ash, Infernape & Pikachu.png }} References pl:Infernape Asha Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon